Ginevra Weasley and the Reputational Slytherin
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds Draco Malfoy trying to sleep in Moaning Myrtle'd bathroom...Rated M. Please Review! P.S. No flames! READ THE WHOLE STORY! You'll understand before you flame...
1. Drip, Drip, Drip

_Drip, drip, drip_. It was beginning to be so annoying, he could not even think. Draco flung up from his improvised sleeping quarters and strode over to the sink. He tried to stop the _drip_ by tightening the knob. It still dripped. He looked ferociously into the mirror and was not quite irritated enough to strike it.

Why had he agreed to sleep in this filthy, disgusting, uncomfortable, space called a 'lavatory'? It was a thick-headed person's dare, a juvenile challenge, to spend one night in "Moaning Myrtle's" bathroom.

He hadn't seen Myrtle at all, and he was quite thankful. The only puckish female he was willing to see would certainly not be a ghost; an annoying ghost at that. Draco ultimately shook his idiocy off of himself, and plugged the faucet with a loose stone from the floor.

He stalked back to the blanket and pillow on the ground, and fell back into it, trying to fall asleep once more. He was moments from slumber, when he heard a _tap, tap, tap._ Draco swore, and covered his ears with his pillow. He bet the brainless twats were actually trying to annoy him. Through the soft cotton, he heard the muffled _tapping_.

He was starting to go crazy again, but he felt a chilly hand on his shoulder to prevent him. He swiftly looked at whom the hand belonged to, and he saw a devilish looking female teenager he quickly recognized as Ginny Weasley.

She was in a thin nightgown, where he could easily recognize some feminine anatomy that he was quite taken with. She had possibly grown to be one of the most attractive girls at the school, but he wasn't interested in her, so he wasn't about to let her know how beautiful she was.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the girl's bathroom?" Ginny asked him with a hand on her hip.

"Why is it any of your business?" Draco mimicked her high-pitched voice.

"Stop trying to answer questions with questions. Besides, I happen to be looking for something. You, actually, have no purpose of being here."

She started examining the ground and stalls.

"Shows how much you know, Weasley. I have a perfectly good reason of being here."

Ginny stood up to her height and raised a brow.

"Really? What is it then?"

A silence passed that was far too long for an answer. She laughed and started looking again.

"What are you looking for anyways; new pajamas? I can see clear through the ones you're wearing!"

"Excuse me? I am looking for...a book. Not that it is any of your _business_! And I have no means of venturing into that perverted mind of yours, so if you will please ignore me, then I will be more than happy to ignore you." Ginny failed to mention the book she was talking about was a certain diary.

"Too late." He stood up next to her. "If I'm so perverted then why aren't I magically taking your clothes off?"

"You are absolutely disgusting, Malfoy." She stuck her chin out, and then turned away toward the exit. Malfoy pulled out his wand and locked it.

"This isn't funny. Let me out."

"No. Unless you have a wand hidden somewhere in that bodice...you have no where to go." He inched toward her. She was practically pinned against the door.

"I'm warning you!"

"You're warning me? What are you going to do if I do this."

He kissed her. A meaningless, yet feroucious kiss that sent Ginny's head in a spin. Their lips departed, and Ginny blushed.

"Well...if you allow me to, I will..."

"Will what?" he said in a seductive whisper.

"This..."

She moved her head closer to his, but at the same time, she brought her knee to hit him between his legs. She pushed him out of the way, and made her way to the door. She was trying to unlock it, when she was struck by a spell, she didn't hear what it was.

Her body went limp and she fell on the hard stone floor. His body slowly crept over hers, and he eventually took advantage of her. Her being in that state, there was nothing she could do, nothing she could say.

Ginny stayed there; crying. She barely ever cried anymore, but now, she cried...because she actually let him do this to her. She could have stopped him, but no...she wasn't strong enough. She tried so desperately, but what was the use? Her weak body was pathetic to his strong mass.

So...she lingered, feeling sorry for herself, as most would do of the situation. Ginny could imagine the fair complexion of her face now: tear-stained and red. Her body ached from what it had endured and she sobbed for that as well.

She wanted to stay there forever and cry her life away. That's what she wanted to do, but she couldn't...she couldn't. But she couldn't face her family and friends after what happened. So maybe she wouldn't tell anyone.

Drying her eyes, Ginny stood up. She wobbled a bit, but regained her composure after a few moments. She gasped when she heard the bathroom door open, afraid that it might be her aggressor coming back for more. Slightly comforted that it was Harry, she relaxed a little. His expression grew large as he saw her tears, and messy physique.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her glazed brown eyes. She looked away from him, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing..." she was almost bursting to tears and her legs weren't holding her up properly and nervous sweat was perspiring on her brow.

"No, really Ginny...what's bothering you?" he continued to look in her eyes, and put his arm on her shoulder. She couldn't hold the weight. Her legs gave out and she fell backwards, landing on cold stone floor.

Tears came rushing down her cheek. She brought her hands up to her eyes. Harry went out to touch her, or maybe to help her up, but Ginny shrugged him away and yelled with sadness in her voice.

"Leave me alone!"

Harry didn't move. He stood there and watched her let her emotions go. Something very bad happened to her, but he didn't know what. His eyes traveled around the room for the slightest evidence of what happened. He found nothing. He then looked at the ground, near where Ginny wept; nothing.

"You can tell me. What happened to you?" he crouched down to her level, and she slowly looked at him.

"You can't tell _anyone."_ A tear took its time rolling down her cheek.

"I swear, Ginny. I will not tell a soul." He put his hand over his heart, with the utmost seriousness. Ginny looked at the floor, solemn and depressed seeming. She breathed in deep and finally spoke to him.

"He raped me..." she almost whispered.

Harry gently touched her shoulder, "Who. Who did this to you?"

Ginny started crying again, "Draco."

She felt Harry's grip on her shoulder tighten.

"I swear, I'll hurt that son of a-"

"No! You can't!"

"Fine."

There was silence for a few moments then Ginny spoke up, quietly though, "Harry, why did you come in the bathroom in the first place?"

"I come here sometimes to unwind. To be by myself."

Ginny nodded acceptingly. It was morning already, she knew. Soon would be time to go back to the dormitory. She still didn't want to face anyone.

"Can I just be here with you? For a couple more minutes?" Some more tears streamed down her face, marking a path for more to come.

Ginny walked slowly down to the Great Hall. She was starving, yet she didn't want to run into him. Some students could tell that a caution was over her and they steered clear. It was when she walked in the Great Hall when she was bounded with questions.

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked, sounding angry, "I was suppose to help you study for your Potion exams coming up, but how can I help you if you weren't there?"

"I didn't see you go to bed last night. Where did you go?" Ron asked with an annoying tone in his voice.

But Ginny just blankly smiled, "I'm sorry you guys. I slept in this morning, and last night I turned in early...so you wouldn't have seen me."

Harry fumbled with his hands, "Shall we sit down?"

They all sat down and Ginny immediately started to eat. When she was done with her several helpings, she glanced at Harry who was glaring at the Slytherin table with daggers in his eyes.

"Harry." Ginny whispered. "Don't."

"Sorry."

It was three weeks later, and Ginny still pretended nothing happened. Harry almost broke once or twice, but Ginny stopped him before he even knew what he was about to say. Ginny was now sitting under a tree by the lake, looking solemnly at her surroundings. Harry came upon her quite suddenly and she jumped from her seat.

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for you."

"It's okay."

Harry sat nest to her and put his hand on her leg.

"What's bothering you?"

Ginny looked at Harry blankly.

"What is it?" Harry looked worried.

"I'm...er..late." His eyes widened.

"What? Oh...oh! Oh, my god.You think you're...you're..."

Ginny nodded, "I don't know for sure, but signs are pointing to yes."

"Why don't you see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I did. Results are coming in pretty soon..."

"Ginny...shouldn't you tell Draco."

Ginny looked at Harry fiercely, "Why would I tell that jerk, I don't even know for sure yet!"

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. Sorry for even bringing this problem to you. You have enough to handle...Quidditch...Voldemort..." she paused, "I'll tell you what. If the results are...what I think they are, then I'll tell Draco."

"Okay." Harry soon becamse distracted by an owl flying in their direction. It dropped a letter on Ginny's lap and flew away.

"It's from Madam Pomfrey..."

"You want me to read it?"

"No...I can do it...I'll read it aloud..."

She unrolled the parchment and swallowed hard, "Miss Ginevra Weasley, I am sorry this has to be so impersonal but I am now at a call to St. Mungos for a patient to return to school. The results for your pregnancy test is in. You _are_ pregnant. Please, if there is anything you need come to the infirmary. I should be back tomorrow. From, Madame Poppy Pomfrey."

Ginny dropped the paper. With a wave of sadness coming over her, "I knew it. There were some doubts, you know...I didn't want it to be this way...but...I'm pregnant..."

Harry put his arm around her back, "It'll be okay..." he tried to reassure her.

"No it won't be okay!" She shrugged his arms from her and she swiftly got up. "It ruins everything! Everything! I had plans for my life, and now they are ruined! Ruined because of him..." she yelled into air hanging over the lake.

"You could have an abortion." Harry suggested.

"Don't you think I have thought about that, Harry? That is out of the question. I am not responsible for just my own life anymore, but an innocent child now. I'm not going to take the opportunity of life away from it."

Tears came in a heavy flow down her cheeks as she stormed back to the castle.

At dinner the same day, she couldn't eat. She knew she should, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was thinking about how to tell him. She _had _to tell him...he was the father for Merlin's sake...She glanced over at the Slytherin table. He was happily enjoying his supper, talking with his friends and probably joking about her family as always. She played with her food with her fork.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"I had a big lunch."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. Really."

Harry looked at her. She knew he hated lying for her. She hated lying as well, but if she told them the truth, Malfoy would probably be dead un less than 60 seconds.

She saw Draco get up by himelf and leave the table, then the Great Hall. This was her chance. Though she hated doing this, she knew she had to tell him...so she got up and followed him to the corridor, then to the dungeons. No one was down here so it was a good opportunity to let him know what was going on.

"Draco!" She called to him. He turned around, and walked up to her, pinning her against the wall, "Come back for more?"

She then slapped him. A red stinging hand showed up on his face.

He grabbed her wrists, "Why did you have to go and do that, Weasley?" He tightened his grip. She grunted with pain, and he loosened his grip.

"What do you want?" The hand faded away from his cheek and there was a sensual tone to his voice.

"I...um...I need to tell you something."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember...when...you...had sex with me...several weeks ago?" she couldn't bring herself to use the word rape.

He put a smug look on his face, "Ready for a repeat?"

"No!" she replied fiercely, "You are making this extremely hard to tell you. I would leave if I didn't have to-"

"Just tell me what you got to tell me. Hurry up, don't have all night."

"Draco...I'm...pregnant."

Draco's mouth fell open, but quickly shut, "And you think it's mine?"

Flames grew in Ginny's eyes, "You stole my fucking virginity! There was no one else after you, you stupid bastard! Why did you do this to me? _Why?_"

Ginny grew into a fit of rage, then tears. Draco tried to calm her down by stroking her shoulder, trying to keep her quiet I should say, but she simply turned away and shrunk into a ball against the wall, sobbing into her hands.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, and Ginny looked up at him.

"The right thing, but since you never do anything right anyways, I'll save you the trouble by leaving."

Ginny got up and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you want to be there for the child, tell me to stay, otherwise, I _will_ leave and never see you again. The choice is yours."

He stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought." she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Ginny...wait." she turned back around. Draco looked at the ground, then back to her eyes, "Stay."

It seemed like they were there for hours, but it was only a few minutes. No one said anything, not a word. That is, until Draco finally broke the silence.

"So...What are we going to do?"

Ginny looked at him, "I don't know!"

"My mum will _kill_ me."

"Mine too...and my brothers will kill you as well." Draco looked at her seriously, but Ginny just laughed a little bit.

"Oh, they're going to _kill_ you." she broke into hysterical laughter.

"It's not that funny..."

"Yeah---yeah it is!" She eventually silenced and looked at him. A strand of hair was in front of his face, and it was bugging her, so she moved it elsewhere.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was bugging me! God!"

Silence. An awkward silence.

"Want to go back to the Great Hall and eat?" Draco suggested.

"I guess so...I'm starving."

They went through the corridor and up a staircase. The were walking to the Great Hall, when Colin Creevey popped out of no where.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, "Why are you with him?"

Ginny sighed, "Because I want to...Why is it bad to hang around _him_?!"

"Be-because he teased and riduculed you family for years, and his father before that, and it goes on!"

"Maybe it's time for things to change!" She huffed. She took Draco's arm and dragged him into the Great Hall. Just about everyone who was in there looked. Thank goodness Ron wasn't in there or he'd punch and ask questions after. Hermione and Harry were sitting. Hermione looked shocked like just about everyone but Harry was smiling because he knew she told him and it was a big load off his back.

Draco looked at his arm and pulled away from Ginny's hand.

"How do you want this to look, like we actually tolerate each other all of a sudden? I'm still Draco Malfoy, and I have a reputation to protect."

Ginny opened her mouth in disbelief, "After everything I told you, after you agreed to be there, you're still going to act like nothing is going on?!" her voice was rising, and the students grew eager to listen.

Ginny looked at everyone in the Hall and shouted at them, "EXCUSE ME, THIS IS A PERSONAL CONVERSATION! MIND YOUR OWN FREAKING BUSINESS!" it echoed throughout the corners of the hall and for a moment, everyone was opened mouthed but then went back to their own business, scared of another shout at them. Some still kept their ears open in hope to catch anything.

Draco was about to walk away but Ginny grabbed him fiercely, "You're not going _anywhere!_"

Ginny's eyes grew dark, and she pushed him against the wall, "You, Mr. Malfoy, are going to be there for me and the child, your child. No matter what!  
I bind you to me, you are binded to the child. _Bendalora_." To complete the binding spell, she kissed him softly. The biding spell was a spell that made a person binded to a promise and follow through with what is said.

"Why did you do that?" Draco whispered.

"So your reputation wouldn't come before your child." she said hollowly. Then she left the Great Hall, leaving everyone guessing about what happened.

She was walking slowly down the corridor toward the Gryffindor when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around thinking it was Malfoy, but was surprised when it was Hermione.

"What was _that _all about?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little spat..."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny didn't answer, her hand went to her mouth.

"I think...I'm gonna..." with that said, she threw up all over the stone floor.

Hermione just stood there uneasy, until Ginny stopped.

"Ginny...you should go to the infirmary..." Hermione bit her lip.

"Tell Harry that's where I'm going to be...but whatever you do, don't tell Ron!"

"But...he's your brother..."

"Please?" Ginny looked extremely serious.

"Okay..."

Ginny lay in bed in the Hospital Wing just staring at the ceiling. She had been visiting regularly, and she knew what was up with her, but Madam Pomfrey let her stay, on account of she "still" felt queasy. Plus she was the _only_ student that was pregnant.

The perfect silence was shattered when she heard the door open to the infirmary. It was Draco.

"Nice of you to finally grace me with your presence."

"Um...How are you?" He walked over to the bed she was laying in.

"Just peachy. How's life for you."

"Can't complain." Draco figured this wasn't the right thing to say when he saw her eyes narrow.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing..." Her face became normal. "Did you tell you parents?" she asked silently.

"Are you joking? My father will literally kill me. _Literally._..Did you tell yours?"

"I had to..."

"So, you told them?" He sat at the end of her bed. "What did they say?"

"They didn't say anything at first." she swallowed. "but then all I heard was sobbing from my mother."

"Did you tell them how it happened?" He bit his lip.

"No."

"Why?"

"We're in this together now, remember? Besides. I don't think you'd like my mum and dad killing you either."

"No, I don't think I would like that much."

A few minutes of silence came, and it was starting to be unconfortable, so Ginny spoke softly.

"I can't even believe this is happening, really." She fiddled with the top part of the blanket.

"I know..."Draco said airily.

"You know...when I was five I even thought of what my kids names were gonna be, I remember I claimed I was only going to have one kid. A daughter...I'd name her Scarlet Anne..."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks..." Ginny smiled. "But I never thought I'd be this young to have a child."

Draco looked at his feet.

"But you know what? I'd like to thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson."

"What would that be?"

"To not judge people on their reputation."

"Oh..."

Another set of minutes were spent in silence. At this point, Draco layed down beside her and watched her slowly drift to sleep. Moments later, he fell asleep as well. They didn't realize that a large group of students were watching them from the door. One of which had red hair, which clashed horribly with his growing red face.

"Don't Ron." Hermione held him back.

"Why? He is freaking sleeping with my little sister!"

"She's not that little, Ron. Besides, I think she can handle herself. You just need to calm down before someone gets hurt." Hermione sternly looked at him, "Doing stuff like that is not going to solve anything."

"In my mind it does. Beat up Malfoy, he goes away. Problem solved."

"You don't understand. What if Ginny doesn't want him to go away?"

"She'd be crazy to think that! Are you suggesting my sister is crazy?"

"No. I think she'd be rather smart if she doesn't want him to go away..." Hermione muttered to herself. She immediatly wanted to take it back when she saw the questionable look on Ron's face.

Ron was about to speak when Harry Potter made his way to the front of the crowd to Hermione and Ron. He looked at Hermione, then Ron, who had awkward looks on their faces, though each of them were the opposite of the other.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy is sleeping on the same bed as my sister, and Hermione doesn't seem to care!" Ron told Harry angrily.

"Well...I don't see anything wrong with that." Harry said sort-of carefully.

"Are you all crazy? Is this world going mad?!" Ron himself was starting to go crazy.

All of a sudden, the crown dissapated, except for Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Ron didn't seem to notice his sister was right behind him.

"Ron." Ginny said softly. "You want me to tell you what's going on?"

"Yes!"

"Then calm down, and I'll tell you."

Ron eventually calmed down, and got serious.

"I think you better sit down."

Ron looked confused but sat down anyways.

"You must promise not to tell mum and dad...and you must promise not to beat up Draco, or act uncivil to him."

"Okay....I promise." Ron was eager to listen now, he was twiddling his thumbs. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant with Draco's child."

A few moments passed and Ron stared blankly at her, but then he all of a sudden errupted in a fit of laughter.

"You're funny, Gin. Real hilarious!"

"I am serious Ron!"

"No, seriously, what's going on?" His laughter finally died down, and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

Ginny looked at her, "Madam Pomfrey, will you please tell Ron what's going on with me?"

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Ginny, and looked at Ron, then back at Ginny.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't-"

"Please?"

"Fine, Miss Weasley...Ronald Weasley, you're sister is two months pregnant with Mister Malfoy's child."

Ron's eyes grew very wide, and his face turned beet red, to rival his hair color. He was about to say something but then he suddenly fainted.


	2. Danger Zone

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest..." Madam Pomfrey assured Ginny, "Well, Miss Wealsey, you can leave now."

"Okay...thanks for everything." Ginny left quickly not realizing Draco was walking swiftly behind her. She arrived at the great hall when she noticed him.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That was a very brave thing you did."

"Really? I mean...I was being brave for you, because you know when he wakes up and realizes what happened, he's going to kick your arse." she smiled devilishly.

"He's going to try." he chuckled a little bit. Ginny unfolded her arms, "You think that..." She continued walking, and talking with Draco for a few minutes when a small group of students stopped their walk.

"Hey Draco." Pansy twirled her index finger around a curl that annoyingly stuck out above her ear.

"What do you want?" he looked sharply at her. She stuck her bottom lip out. He put his arm around Ginny, but she didn't protest.

"What are you doing fratonizing with her? Lose a bet?"

"No I didn't lose a bet. Did you lose one for looking like a hairy mutt today? Wait, you've always looked like that."

"A mutt!" Pansy scowled.

She looked around and saw slytherin eyes peeping at her, keeping a watchful eye if she back talks the leader's most devoted servants son. The Slytherin leader. She simply looked at the ground, and stalked off, an even smaller group of slytherins followed her, while some stayed behind.

"You are seriously jepardizing your reputation if you continue to hang out with that Weasel." Blaise Zabini folded his arms, and the rest of the Slytherins did as well. Draco got in Blaises face and looked him up and down.

"And you're seriously jepardising your reputation of having hands. Do not mess with me Blaise, or your life be a living hell" Blaise scoffed and went back to the Slytherins, and they stalked off together, without their leader, who was left with one who was supposed to be his rival.

"That was...interesting." Ginny stated, somewhat smiling, and she and Draco continued walking. They were dawdling down a long, random corridor, when their hands brushed against each other. Draco stopped, so Ginny did the same. He looked at her with the utmost sincerity, and grabbed her hands, her fingers freezing cold, but he held them tight.

"Ginny...I know we haven't been at the best of terms in the past, and I know we will still have conflicts between us...but this whole thing is my doing, and I'm truly, and sincerely sorry." Ginny smiled and was about to speak, but Malfoy silenced her by placing his finger over her lips, "I promise I will be there for you and the child. I will tell my father first thing tomorrow morning, as soon as I straighten out my mind, and figure out exactly what I'm going to say..."

"But, your father will kill you...possibly literally..." Ginny looked at the stone floor, with her tone growing softer by the moment.

"He's my father, I know what will get to him and what won't." he put his index finger on her chin, and tilted her head up, "Chin up, darling, it's not the end of the world..."

"Sometimes...it just feels like it is." After a calm moment of silence, came a loud bang from the door directly in front of them. Draco put up his barriers, and immediately turned into protective mode, he shielded Ginny from the door.

It sounded as though thunder itself was pounding it's symbolic fists onto the door, and the two were surprised it hadn't yet broken. Ginny covered her ears, and as soon as she did so, she was pulled away by Draco running in the opposite direction. Right as they ran, a lumpy greenish thing emerged from the now broken doors, stomping and roaring in fury, and Ginny now realized it was a rare kind of Mountain Troll. She skipped the details because all she focused on was saving her and her unborn child's lives.

Draco randomly chose a door, and shoved them all inside, hoping that the troll would be too slow to turn, but he was wrong. The troll charged through, and grabbed Ginny by the stomach, when Draco shot a spell at him, it caused the troll to drop her. The now frozen troll could do no more harm, but what harm had been done to Ginny and the child within her?

Draco raced to her side and was checking to see if she was okay. She was unconscious, and barely breathing. He could only hope that she was alright, for from what he could tell, she was practically on the other side of the veil, from so much damage to such little a frame.

"Help!" He called. "Please...Help! Anyone!" He called into the barren castle, calling for the only hope he could gain.


	3. Reflection

In the Hospital Wing again. It seemed like deja vu...Draco was sitting on a chair beside her bed, his elbows on his knees and he was in a very pensive mood. Will she be okay? How was the unborn child?

Draco was staring at her, aimlessly, when her eyes flickered open. He put his hand above her forehead lovingly, and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore..." Ginny breathed. Her brown eyes hypnotising his in her stare. "How's the baby?"

"I don't know yet, Madame Pomfrey won't tell me anything."

Ginny lifted her hand to touch his lovingly. She was so glad he was there for her, and she was glad for his change of heart. The spell she put on before only worked for a few days, and she was surprised he was acting like that still.

Madame Pomfrey swifty came into the room, over to Ginny's bed. "Visiting hours are over, Mister Malfoy."

"But I want to know what's going on with her...and the child."

"She's going to be just fine, and so is the child. Now, shoo!" Madame Pomfrey shooed Draco out of the room, and he started walking...somewhere. Anywhere. So he could tear his mind away from this whole issue. He was so confused, and he needed to sort things out.

He went over by the lake. A calm place for him to wonder. Why had this begun in the first place? His stupid teenage hormones got the better of him and now he was going to be a father of a weasley...he was practically freaking drunk! Of course she didn't know that, though. He will never tell her.

He was there for a long time, when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around to find non other than Harry Potter"

"What do you want, Scarhead?" Malfoy said moodily.

"I just want to tell you what you deserve to know." Harry leaned against a random tree.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Draco turned to look at Harry who had a solemn look on his face, one that could only refelt the feeling Draco felt inside.

"Ginny seems okay with everything. She seems to take everything so well." Draco told Harry, unsure of what Harry was about to tell him.

"She's not okay, Malfoy. She's practically going insane."

"Why?"

"Why? Are you being serious? She's like that because of you and no one else."

Draco stood to face Harry, his serious look traced every outline of his face.

"Don't you think I know that, Potter? Don't you think I regret what I did? I'm sick of your little posse giving me the dirtiest looks because of something happened when I was under the influence of something I couldn't help."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean what do I mean by that?" Draco's tone got more aggressive "I was bloody drunk! But don't you think I had the slightest comprehension of what I was doing?"

"You had to have some comprehension..."

"Just drop it. You know to much now, and this is between me and Ginny." Draco relaxed a little, "Look, Potter," he spat "It's my mistake and I'm going to take responsibility. I was brought up that way. Just leave now."

Draco sat on the ground once again, and Harry slowly wandered away. He didn't fully say what he intended, but he had a new understanding of Draco's feelings of the situation.

Later that day, Draco wandered in the infirmary and Ginny was awake again. Though it wasn't visisting hours, he felt it was nessesary for him to be there. He put his hand on hers, and asked how she was again.

"I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey healed me up pretty fast." Ginny's eyes were redas if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, worried.

Ginny's face scrunched up and tears started slowly pouring down her cheeks, "Everything." she breathed.

Draco hugged her, not knowing what to say. He rubbed her back softly, "Then tell me everything."

"I-don't know what-to-do..." she whispered between sobs.

"Neither do I..." He whispered in her hair. He brought his lips to her tear stained cheek and kissed her softly. At first she was taken aback, becuase of the soft emotion of sympathy. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, and suddenly kissed him fiercely, releasing her anger and sadness in one passionate kiss.


	4. A Visit

A few months had past and people began to tell what was up with Ginny. She didn't care that everyone knew about her situation anymore. It seemed the only people who didn't know were Malfoy's parents. Oh how she would regret the day that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy find out.

So she and Draco had kept it secret from them still. Several times, they got on each other's nerves, but in the end they got on good terms again. It was sort of necessary now.

One morning, Ginny was in the Great Hall before everyone as usual when her brother, Harry, and Hermione came rushing in holding an envelope addressed to Ginny. It didn't say who it was from and didn't have an emblem on it either.

"What's the hurry?" Ginny took it cautiously and examined it more closely. Nothing in particular really stood out.

"The owl said it was important." Ron blurted out.

"What owl? An owl spoke? Erm…never mind…"

Ginny quickly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. She read:

Ginevra Weasley,

I have recently discovered that you are pregnant with my son's child. You are just fifteen years of age, how could you act so irresponsibly? No matter. Lucius and I would like you and Draco to come visit the manor this weekend. I'm afraid Lucius would be very upset if you don't show.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

Ginny traced her hands over the innocent, yet threatening words. She frowned. Did Draco know about this? As if by magic, Draco appeared behind her grabbing her stomach lovingly.

"Stop!" she snapped. Draco looked back at her somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…well, look!" Ginny shoved the letter in Draco's direction, and he read it hastily. She watched his eyes grow big, and she felt a temper coming on.

"My parents know?" he shouted, a quiver in his voice. "Do you know what this means?" he dropped the letter, and the Dream Team suddenly vanished.

"I am going to be killed by my father…" he cleared his throat. " How did they find out?"

Ginny grabbed his hand, "I have no idea. I guess we'll find out this weekend."

The week went by so slow they couldn't stand it. Time soon came for their visit to the Malfoy Manor. They took the train from Hogsmeade and went to London. From there, Malfoy's butler picked them up in a fancy car.

"A car?"'

"I know we might look like wouldn't own one, but it's the only thing we have to blend in."

Ginny got in the car. She didn't know how long it took, for she fell asleep. She woke to Draco's hand nudging her to get out of the car. She looked out the window, and saw a grand, mansion. It was white, and pure looking. Flowers and other foliage seemed to dance around the massive lawn.

Ginny sighed deeply. This was it. They got out of the car, and grudgingly staggered along to the front door, only to be greeted by a house-elf. "Master Malfoy exp-p-pects y-you in the din-in-ing hall." With that, the stuttering house-elf disappeared.

Draco and Ginny wandered down a massive hall, and came upon the dining hall. Narcissa and Malfoy lazily sat at the table.

"So wonderful for you to grace us with you presence, Ginevra. Draco I'm so happy to see you my son." Narcissa spoke with a weary tone.

She noticed Ginny's hand on her belly and walked smoothly over to her. She smirked, and spoke with a softer tone.

"How are you, and the baby?"

"Good." She muttered.

"So. My son, has acted irresponsibly with you." Lucius said boldly. "For that he will be greatly punished, but for now I will tolerate this, and respect you both. Only because another Malfoy is going to be in the family."

"Are you serious, Lucius?" Narcissa piped up. "You're actually going to tolerate this?"

"You mustn't forget the plan…" Lucius whispered. Narcissa nodded acceptingly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, dear." Narcissa said, "It's just that you have to have a plan for when this…child arrives. Do you expect a Malfoy to live in that thing you call a house? It's hazardous."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy. To be completely respectful, my house was built and is held together by the closeness of my family. I don't think anyone could buy that." Ginny stated matter-of-factly, half regretting the tone she spoke in.

"No matter. There is plenty of room here, or course. Though I ache at the thought of being a grandmother…" Narcissa grumbled.

"Mum, you have to get used to it. I'm sorry." Draco spoke through the dead air.

"Don't speak to your mother that way, Draco." Lucius stood.

"I'm sorry, mother, father."

"Well, I tire of your presence, you can leave now." Narcissa motioned for them to leave.

"But we just arrived." Draco spoke.

"Well, then…go to your room." Narcissa looked away.

"What about Ginny?" He gestured towards her.

"Ah…she's pregnant anyways, she can go too." Narcissa said coldly.

Ginny and Draco walked off into the castle to Draco's room. Draco found it, and opened the door for Ginny. It was one large bed in a heavily decorated green tinted room. Ginny lay down on the bed face up, and stretched. Draco lay beside her, and he flung his arm around her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other silently. They were both tired, and it wasn't long until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Something More

Ginny awoke with the sun shining softly through on opening in the dark curtains. She looked to her side and Draco lay there, still asleep. He looked so innocent now; so naive. She stroked his soft platinum hair, so rich in it's feel.

She grazed her hands over his cheek, which made him stir. She disregarded that and continued on her way to learn this new-seeming Malfoy. Soon, her gaze met his, for he opened his eyes when her hands wrapped around him again.

"How long have you been awake?" She softly asked into his ear.

"Long enough." He smiled, and squeezed her tight in his arms; Draco winced.

"What?" Ginny asked somewhat worried.

"My arm is asleep."

Ginny chuckled and sat up. She hit his arm lightly, "Is that better?" She asked playfully.

"Yes." Draco pushed her down so she was now laying.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny pinned him down. "Do not push me down!" Ginny said seriously. A smile grew on her face, but she wouldn't budge.

"Okay, you can move now..."Draco playfully protested.

She was just about to move aside when the door opened, revealing a tall, pale Lucius Malfoy standing sternly.

"Not to interrupt you," He drawled, "but I need to speak with you, Draco. Meet me in the study in 5 minutes."

"Okay Father."

With that, Lucius left. Draco slid from under Ginny, and swiftly slid a shirt on. He started walking out the door when he remembered something. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'll be right back." he said sweetly. Then he disappeared. Ginny's head was in a spin, and she brought the covers over her and squealed with delight. Draco had changed so much these past few months. He might actually love her. No. That was silliness to think of. But...it would still be nice.

She lay in bed for about a half and hour when he returned, a stern face shadowed his tone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny sat up and he sat down by her.

"Nothing...just tired." Draco yawned/

"Well, what did he say?" Ginny embraced him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"He just...gave me a lecture, that's all."

"I see...Well, what can I do to wake you up, then?" she roughly spoke in his ear.

"U m..." Draco muttered into his hand.

"Let's play...wizard chess!" Ginny eyed the chess table across the room and smiled.

"How about we go eat breakfast"

"I am so hungry it's not even funny!" Ginny hurried out the door, with Draco slowly tagging along. They would eat breakfast alone, for Malfoy's parents seemed to disappear somewhere in the castle.

"Eww!"Ginny cried, "I don't like eggs!" she made a nauseous face, and shoved her plate far away from her.

"You had eggs the other day..."

"They are gross! I'm not hungry anymore." Draco simply chuckled. "Ooh, I want watermelon dipped in peanut butter!"

Draco almost spit out his food. This could be the first moment he realized, truly realized that Ginny was pregnant. The cravings, the bitchiness, and other stuff he would so look forward to.


	6. The Naked Truth

If she only knew, thought Draco, if she only knew the truth to what happened. His father explained everything. Nothing felt so clear, yet he couldn't tell her. Couldn't tell her what his father had said...

"_This whole thing was planned."_

"_What do you mean this whole thing was planned?_" _Draco's eyebrows furrowed._

"_The child was planned." Lucius stood. He let it sink in a minute before he let it sink in, "This child will be the next-"_

"_So all this is a facade?" Draco grew angry, "All my feelings for her, are just a spell, or some crap?"_

"_No. It's true feelings you have, but in a prophecy it was told."_

"_A prophecy? What prophesy?" Draco folded his arms in frustration._

"_That one day, two rival families will produce one child. That this child will be the most powerful in it's time."_

"_So what does this have to do with a plan?"_

"_Lord Voldemort heard of this prophesy and he wants the child for our use."_

"_For our use? How many times must I-" _

"_Do not disobey me, young Draco...Leave at once. Go back to your whore."__Lucius chuckled menacingly, while Draco walked away and took it. Though the conversation wasn't that long, he took a walk before he returned to Ginny._

Now Ginevra was sleeping. He watched as the breath filled her lungs. His eyes traveled to her hand which was resting on her growing stomach. He turned away, for guilt surged through his veins.

"Draco?" He heard her mumble with sleepiness. "Come lay next to me..." she smiled as he wandered over to the bedside.

"What's on your mind?" her eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing." he replied, "Just watching you sleep." He laid down, and she scooted close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, and brought her hands to his face. She began to run her soft fingers through his hair. This was her comfort–knowing that he was there. He suddenly kissed her, and she was taken aback though she didn't know why.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I love you." Draco spoke with a whisper. A bright smile grew on her face, seemingly advertising her pearly whites.

"I love you too, Draco." she sighed again, "Doesn't it seem strange, though?"

"What?"

"This love..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious for the answer. She propped herself on an elbow.

"Not that long ago, we were at each other's throats. Then...you...yeah, and we're having a child, and in love...It's just been...really quick, you know? Strange how things work to make to people be together..."

"Yea..." was all Draco could say. They lay there for a couple moments, when a house elf came in.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am. An hour until you will be picked up."

"Thanks." Draco replied, and he heard the door shut.

"Ugh, does that mean I need to get dressed?" she lazily sat up in bed. Draco was about to leave. "Don't be silly, you have to help me, my back hurts." She started slipping off her nightgown, when she noticed Draco blushing.

"What, you never seen a girl naked before?"

"Well, you...not really..." he replied. Clothes was just an illusion for her, she was beautiful either way. Her belly looked prominent as she looked at him. She laughed and threw the nightgown at him, and she grabbed some comfortable pants and put them on.

"Help me with this, will you?" she asked as she signaled for him to tie her shirt in the back.

She thanked him by kissing him quick on the lips, but she was surprised when he kissed her more deeply than she expected. She returned the favor by kissing him back as well. They sat on the bed, and it turned into a make-out session. They stopped when Draco started to slip his hand under her shirt.

"Um..no." She stood, and walked to the door.

"Come on, Gin." Draco stood.

"No." With that she opened the door, and gave him one last evil look, and slammed the door.

He sighed and walked after her. They were at the front door when they met again. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Women." he mumbled under his breath.

All of a sudden, Ginny collapsed to the floor clutching her stomach. Draco immediately went to her side. Why do these things have to happen? He mentally asked himself.


	7. Tears

Lying in the hospital bed again, Ginny lay unconscious. Draco paced back and forth. It's been two days and he didn't find out anything-everything was hush-hush. He hated being shut out of everything. The door suddenly burst open and Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and several other people he didn't recognize entered the room and surrounded Ginny's bed. Murmurs and shushes came from the group.

"Can I please know what's going on?" he shouted. Dumbledore seemed to float over to Draco.

"Come with me." His old voice somberly spoke. They started to walk out the door. Draco hated Dumbledore deeply.

"What's going on?" Draco spat.

"You must be calm, Mr. Malfoy."

"How can I be calm? Ginny's unconscious with my child, they could be hurt!"

"…It's the dark mark, Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" Draco was uncertain of what he heard.

"The Dark Mark has appeared on her stomach, seared in her skin."

"…WHAT!"

"You wanted to know Mr. Malfoy…" Dumbledore said. He walked off, toward his office. As soon Dumbledore was out of sight, Draco kicked the wall fiercely. He winced immediately. Blasted stone walls…he walked back in the infirmary.

"She's awake Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey told him. He hurried to Ginny's side.

"Hello…Draco." She said weakly.

"Hi. How are you doing?" he rubbed his thumb lovingly on her forehead.

"Fine, I suppose. Do you know what happened?" her eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest." He spoke with sincere words. She smiled at the thought.

"I have rested too long. It felt like I slept for forever." She sighed heavy, "Did Dumbledore tell you anything?" She asked curiously.

Draco leaned in close and whispered, "he told me how lucky I am to have a girl like you."

"Bull shit." She smiled, "Really, tell me." She pouted he lip. He looked down and grabbed her gentle hand. He moved it over to her stomach.

"Look." He whispered. She removed her hand from her belly, and gasped. The Dark Mark was there; plain and dark. It looked like a tattoo under her skin. At first, she couldn't speak, but then all that came afterward was tears.

"How…could…" she mumbled between the sobs. Draco held her close and rubbed her back tenderly.

"I don't know…"he whispered harshly into her hair. "I don't know." He said again, this time more unbelieving. His eyebrows furrowed and his face grew somber. He would soon have to tell her the truth. The truth that has been haunting him these past few days. He continued stroking her back, and let her sob in his shirt. The guilt was sending him over the edge, and all he could think was _what do I do…what do I do?_


	8. I Hold You In My Arms

Ginny was sitting on the steps to the castle, biting her lip and folding her arms. She was better now, or at least she hoped she was; some days the pain in her stomach returned, but they assured her that she was fine. She was watching some of the students throw around a Quaffle when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It took her a moment to see who it was, for the sun was in here eyes. It was Ron.

"What? Come to nag at me some more?" She looked back at the other students.

"No...I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you the past several months. I know you have a lot to deal with and...well..I'm sorry."

Ginny's eyes never strayed from the students, she only said, "Okay." He walked away somberly. She took a deep breath, and a single tear rolled down her face.

She stood on the steps, her face turning pink now, "Where are you, Draco? Where are you when I need you?" tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she walked back to Gryffindor Tower

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." A hooded man, or creature, was pacing back and forth before Draco Malfoy, in a place surrounded by trees and shrubbery. "From what your father tells me, you do not agree with our little...plan for your child."

"No I don't. I will not have a son of mine turn to the side of evil for refuge." Draco stated firmly, his eyes as cold as those eyes who returned their gaze.

"Of course you will go along with the plan though...you have no choice." The hooded figure muttered something and suddenly Draco was not himself any longer. It was as though two spirits were playing tug-of-war and his body was the rope. As sudden as the jerking started, it ended, with Draco no longer himself at all.

A few days later, Draco was found unconscious just outside Hagrid's Hut, no one knows how he got there, but once he came to, people were in for a shock of their lives. Draco stomped through to the Great Hall, and spotted Ginny. He took her by the arm, and without question he practically dragged her out into the Entrance Hall.

"Draco! What are you doing!" she scolded, "Were you trying to hurt me?" she whispered, somewhat shocked at what words her voice had said.

"Shut up, you stupid whore. You listen here, and listen good. I have a message from Voldemort. He says you better keep a watchful eye on that child of yours or you're going to find it, and me, dead." Ginny was shocked by him. Stunned. Before she could completely recuperate and react, Draco was flung backwards onto the stone floor as if he had been pulled down. Immediately, blood came in a slow, soupy stream that flowed beneath the cracks. Draco's eyes were still open but were black as night.

The only thing Ginny was able to do was scream.

The Hospital Wing again. She found out that Draco wasn't really the one who said those things. He was possessed by the Bloody Baron. Draco would recover fine from his injuries, but mentally, he would probably never recover. After that incident he seemed distant from Ginny, like he knew something she didn't, but she was too scared to find out what.

One day, Draco was sitting beside Ginny at the lake, when she finally confronted him about it.

"Draco, I know something's up. You're not telling me something." Ginny looked into his eyes, "Please, tell me."

Draco looked at her, a layer of sadness in his eyes. He held her hand tightly as he spoke, "Forgive me, Ginny. Forgive me, from what I caused you." Ginny was about to speak again, but he shushed her, "Please, hear me out before you say anything..." he paused, took a breath, then spoke again, "Our child, was planned...the Dark Lord and my father set me up...and you I suppose-I am deeply sorry...the child...something about the dark lord..." this is when he broke down in tears.

Ginny rubbed his back, tears forming in her eyes as well, "You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault..."  
"Ginny! It is! I did this to you...if I didn't, then none of this would have happened..."

"None of it including I wouldn't love you. I love you so much, and I accept you for who you are, not who everyone sees...Some may see it as a curse. Something horrible. But I see it as...a test. A test to see how strong we can be so we can get through this..." she kissed his cheek, and looked in his tear stained eyes.

"You do know I love you, Ginevra, right?" Draco said, completely losing himself. He grabbed the small of her back, and kissed her passionately. She reacted by letting him search her mouth with his tongue. They were releasing the anger, love, and emotions they felt inside. Ginny suddenly pulled away and looked at him. She looked uncomfortable, and scared. She looked as though she was going to burst into tears again.

"My...my...water broke..."


	9. A New Beginning?

Draco was beginning to despise hospitals. Or at least mediwizards. They never told anyone anything. He found himself pacing back and forth. He had fainted an hour ago when he witnesses his child being born, but he was rushed out practically immediately afterwards. Now he was left in the dark.

He practically fell over when Madame Pomfrey rushed out to tell him that Ginny was asking for him. He slipped on the freshly waxed floor when he started to quickly head for the door.

Walking in the dimly lit room, Draco saw a faded Ginny. So weak looking and pale. Her normally full eyebrows could barely be seen and her normally clean and nice stature was lazy. Except her arms.

So strong were her arms. Protective arms. Motherly arms. Those powerful arms held a tiny creature. Everything about it seemed unknown, but then everything about it seemed so familiar. The pale blue eyes that mirrored his own, and the dark, auburn hair glazed over the almost bald head of the child. Draco seemed to fall in love with the child in an instant.

"Meet our daughter." Ginny's dry voice came from weak lips. Draco shuffled over to her side and smiled.

"I'll let you name her...I've grown out of that other name I liked before..." Ginny's smile seemed forced and as Draco moved closer, he noticed the twinkle of tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"I've always liked the name Artemis..."

Ginny smiled, "That sounds like a good name. Artemis Malfoy..."

"What's wrong?" Draco finally asked her after cooing at the baby for a moment or two. Ginny frowned. She handed the baby off to the nurse that was standing nearby, and she lifted up her gown to show him her stomach. The Dark Mark was still there. Bright as ever; darker. Draco bit his lip and sighed, looking down.

"Why?"Ginny asked suddenly, her rough, raspy voice shouted in a whisper, "Why is this happening?"

He hugged her deeply.

"I wish I had the answers, Gin..."

Ginny pulled away and she shuddered.

"Did you see our daughter?" She whispered, scared, "Did you see her little arm?" tears rolled down her face. Draco looked at the newborn's outstretched arm. What he saw horrified him. On the tiny arm, was the Dark Mark.

Draco's eyes grew wide, then he turned to Ginny, who's eyes were already red and her cheeks were tear stained. He couldn't find himself to say anything. Not a word. He looked as though he was about to say something, but no words came to him. The nurse took the baby away, and Draco got up on Ginny's hospital bed. So tired she was...so tired. Tears of melancholy were in her eyes, and he held her close to him.

"I thought everything-would be done with...I thought...it would go away..." Ginny said as she sobbed into his shirt, "I thought it would be a new beginning..."

Draco was still silent, rubbing his soft hands against her warm back. He was her comfort now, and soon she sobbed herself to sleep. Draco lay awake, just thinking. Thinking of how stupid he was, and is. Thinking of how he could make Ginny's dream come true. Is it possible for them to start anew? Is it possible for them to have a new beginning, and everything would be okay?"


	10. Pain and Joy

Chapter 10 

Months had past. School had ended. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that Draco and Ginny had a baby to deal with. Compared to normal babies, Artemis was quieter. She barely ever cried. Not that Ginny and Draco were complaining. It was hard, being parent's and all, but, not as difficult as normal witches and wizards.

They had left the school to stay at the Burrow, possibly for good. One morning, Ginny lay asleep beside Draco when all of a sudden they were awaken by a screaming cry.

Ginny and Draco bolted up to see what was the matter. The door to their room was open. Sitting in the doorway was none other than Artemis, screaming her head off. Ginny hurried to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, tiredly cradling her in her arms. Draco stood behind Ginny and put an arm on her shoulder. He took the child from her, and rocked her back and forth, screams still emanating from Artemis. Ginny suddenly furrowed and grabbed her stomach, and fell to the floor. She was in pain.

Soon, Molly Weasley came upstairs to see what was the matter. She immediately went to Ginny's side, and laid her down, putting a pillow under her head. Silence came from Artemis as soon as it started, but Ginny was still in pain.

Extremely confused, Draco put the child in her crib, and went to Ginny. Artemis was just staring at Ginny, blankly. Ginny's eyes were tight, and tears started escaping them. Molly quickly lifted Ginny's arm off her stomach, and lifted the tank top so she could see her stomach. The Dark Mark was glowing red.

Ginny had to be held to the ground so that she wouldn't fling herself somewhere and injure herself. Draco had to look away because it hurt him to see her like that. A few moments passed and Ginny's pain went away, and the glowing of the Dark Mark was gone, but it looked as though it was a really bad scar. Ginny took a deep breath. Draco picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Yea…I think so..." Ginny took another breath and closed her eyes.

Draco glanced at Artemis, who was still staring at Ginny. Artemis looked sad. He never knew such a young child could show such a face. Molly picked Artemis up and carried her out of the room.

"Artemis needs a change." Molly muttered as she left, "Oh, I'll feed her as well. And then, we'll go watch grandma clean with her wand!"

Ginny smiled slightly at her mother. She was almost used to the pain. It happened every so often, but she never really expected it when it happened. Draco sat on the bed next to her and sighed. She smirked at him.

"I need to get out of this house."

Draco and Ginny went to Diagon Alley with Floo Powder. They were walking down the street hand in hand when Ginny noticed someone not too far away.

"Harry?" she asked. He turned around and smiled. He swooped in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you in months! How is Artemis?" he said, releasing her from the friendly embrace.

"She's fine. My mom's watching her now, thank goodness. I haven't left the house in ages."

"Ah, I see…well, I'll let you two continue your outing." Harry turned and continued down the way.

"That was weird. I haven't seen him in forever…" Ginny stated as she mindlessly looked into the store windows.

"Yea…hey!" Draco hurried into a store. He left her outside the door, muttering a 'wait here' and a few minutes later he returned with a bag. He found her talking to a couple with a baby.

"Oh, please excuse me…"she said, and went up to Draco, "So what was that about?"

Draco got down on one knee and brought a box out of a bag. Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth. Draco opened the box and placed the glinting ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?"

At first she said nothing, but then she nodded. She smiled and she said, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you! Took you long enough!"

A group of people around them clapped, and Ginny brought Draco up to his height and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Ginny." Draco said, kissing her once more.


	11. Hey!

Guess what? That last chapter was the last. Really. The last. Before the sequel that is...to go to my page then click on Artemis Malfoy and the Dark Mark. My friend Ali helped me on this one. It was much appreciated...so...Have fun reading!

K. F. M.

author


End file.
